


What his eyes can't see...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Severus' eyes can't see keep him doubting my sincerity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What his eyes can't see...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [То, чего он не видит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263831) by [smokeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon)



**Title** : _ **What his eyes can't see...**_

**Rating** : M

**Author** : Pekeleke

**Word Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 336: Face to Face.

**Warnings** : None

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : What Severus' eyes can't see keep him doubting my sincerity...

**A/N:** Wrote two very different drabbles for this prompt and couldn't made up my mind about which one to submit, so I'm posting them both. :)

 

_**What his eyes can't see...** _

 

Severus doesn't like mirrors.

He doesn't like crystal-clear puddles, curtain-less windows or reflective glass.

Whenever he comes face to face with himself he sees a murderer. A traitor. An old and ugly husk.

I hold him tightly, whispering the truth against his ear and refusing to let go.

“I love you, I love you, I love you...”

His eyes are wild and desperate when he questions me savagely:

“ _Why_ , Harry? How can you love _me?”_

“I love you because you are _you,_ Severus. Someday your eyes will _see_ the man you really are and you'll learn to love yourself, too.”

 


End file.
